


I just hope friend really does canonically have infinite lives

by green3t3r



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "all men do is lie" -technoblade, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt No Comfort, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, checkmate philza apologists, explosions go brr, friend has feelings, friend needs a hug, i know friend is just a sheep but i'm very emotionally attatched and the stream yesterday broke me, sheeps can think, short fic, smol little fic with BIG MEATY PAIN, they left friend to die ALONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green3t3r/pseuds/green3t3r
Summary: philza left Friend to die. i'm upset. so this short story...'Why hadn’t they come back for him? Why had no one come to save him?'
Relationships: ghostbur and friend, wilbur soot and friend
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	I just hope friend really does canonically have infinite lives

**Author's Note:**

> hola. mi amigos. who's now broken. anyways friend the sheep can do NO wrong  
> If he has canon infinite lives he better come back and mess people UP. Friend the sheep villain arc.  
> enjoy

Friend wasn’t sure what was going on, but it was very loud. The whole house shook with every boom that came from outside. Flashes of light illuminated the room and then plunged him back into darkness. Friend was backed right up against the pole his leash was tied to, in the house that the one with the green and white hat had left him in. Why had Ghostbur left him with this man? Friend had behaved and played and loved Ghostbur just like he should, but now he was here and Ghostbur was not.

Another Boom from outside. Sometimes when Ghostbur napped by him, Friend had to wake Ghostbur up from bad dreams. Ghostbur sometimes described loud noises and explosions and screaming and crying to him. (Of course, he forgot about it soon enough, but what was important was that Friend was there to nuzzle Ghostbur’s hand and make him feel safe again.) So maybe this was ‘explosions.’

Another explosion, seeming right outside the door. Friend was shaking violently. Where was Ghostbur? Where had the man with the hat gone? He had been here just a minute ago with the strange pigman. Why hadn’t they come back for him? Why had no one come to save him?

Friend bleated loudly in fear. Again, again and again. He was making so much painful noise, yet no one opened the door. Dust fell from the ceiling and the candle flickered in the corner. Friend could hear screaming from outside the house. Such loud screaming. Is this how Ghostbur had felt, in his nightmares? Would Friend now end up like Ghostbur? Present, but not really there? Hazy?

Who would be there for Ghostbur then?

There was another crash, so loud it made Friend’s ears hurt. It was as if the explosions were going to open the door. Friend’s eyes were wide as he stared desperately at the door. His neck stung from where he had tried to break free from the leash when the explosions had first started. Of course, it hadn’t worked. Ghostbur had wanted to make sure Friend hadn’t gotten lost or no one could take him. Friend was very loved.

So why was no one _here?_

Had they forgotten about Friend? Or did they simply not care? Friend slammed his eyes shut.

There was a moment of deafening silence. Friend slowly opened his eyes, to see a single block of TNT fall to the ground outside of the house.

He bleated. The TNT sizzled.

And then Friend’s entire world was destroyed.

**Author's Note:**

> so true  
> I wrote this instead of doing google classroom I'm very smart  
> kudos and comments r rlly fun and pog


End file.
